Clean Feet
by xequth
Summary: Toph always liked having dirty feet. Can Sokka convince her otherwise? Tokka. R&R please.


A/N: This is just a plot bunny that popped up when I realised there wasn't enough fic dealing with the physical side of the Tokka relationship. Constructive criticism is as always greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own A: TLA.

"Hey, Toph..."

She merely grunted in reply as she reclined on the ground of her bedroom, stretching out to her fullest extent. Her fullest extent was still pretty short despite the years that had past. She had grown in other ways, ways that she knew were appreciated by a certain someo-

"Tooo-ooph!" Plaintive this time.

And that certain someone was trying very hard to get her attention. She pondered what crazy scheme she would be dragged in to next. There had certainly been a few since the beginning of this relationship. But relationship wasn't quite the right word for what she and Sokka had. If there was a word for best friends that were sometimes lovers, always drinking buddies and partners-in-crime more often than they would admit; if that word existed it would be the perfect word for what they had.

She was about to open her mouth to enquire as to what he wanted, when he disappeared. For a few fractions of a second he was nowhere within her senses. And then – _whumph_ - he landed on her.

"Snoozles! That hurt!" It didn't hurt though. Not really. Besides she was now far too distracted by him on top of her to care. He was straddling her, with his hands either side of her head. She could feel his muscles, lithe and as hard as any rock she had ever bended. His body was delightfully warm against hers. She softened for a second at the thought of what he could do to her with that same body, but then remembered he had just jumped on her far no reason. "What was that for?!" she demanded.

"You were ignoring me..." he pouted. Not for the first time she wished she could see his bottom lip sticking out like a petulant child's.

"So you decided to jump on me. You decided to jump on the greatest Eathbender in the world. What a wonderful idea!" Her voice rose with fake excitement. She flexed her fingers to make the ground shake, just for effect.

"Why yes, it certainly was a wonderful idea for me, the greatest swordsman in the Four Nations to jump on this poor little blind girl." Leaning back on his heels, he matched her sarcasm with his own wit and she was drawing breath for another retort when he spoke again. "Anyway, can I wash your feet?"

"What the - "

"Your feet. Can I wash them?"

"Why?" She tried to remember how to breathe as she felt his heartbeat racing though the rock beneath them.

He was awkward, shifting his weight to one arm to scratch the back of his neck. There was a long pause, and she could sense that what would come next would be no flippant sarcasm. "Well, um, I like you and your feet are important to you, so logically, I like your feet and they're kinda always dirty and stuff, so I wanted to clean them." Toph frowned. He backtracked. "Not that them being dirty is a bad thing, because I know you like your dirt... Um... So yeah..." He smiled hopefully.

She considered the request for a second. Sure it was weird but then when was Sokka not weird? But, she wouldn't mind too much and it would bring him happiness. "Sure. Knock yourself out, Snoozles."

He gave a childish squeal of joy and she could feel him grin so wide his cheeks must hurt. He dashed around to various places, she heard water splashing, felt excited footsteps and all the while a heartbeat hammering away. She was scooped up in his arms before she could protest and gently set on the bed, with her feet not quite touching the floor. She heard the thud and splash as a basin of water was set down, and the soft sound of him kneeling on the floor.

"All ready!" He proclaimed.

She felt the comforting coat of dirt on her feet. She could sense every grain of sand, rock and soil gathered in her daily traverses. Constantly changing, it was nonetheless comforting and she whispered a small goodbye to it as he took her foot and guided it into the water.

He'd touched her feet before of course, in the normal course of being friends. And the normal course of being lovers... But never like this. All his attention, all his being was focused on her two little feet. His skin was soft, to contrast the callouses on his fingertips that gently brushed away the grime. His hands stroked and caressed as much as they cleaned and the feathery light touches made her toes curl in delight. The care and love with which he dutifully washed her weathered soles made her heart melt just a little more that she would like to admit.

She could feel him more than ever before. It better than seeing him as others saw him. The soles of her feet were the most sensitive part of her, and the full contact let her _see _him as she never had. Every vibration outlined his form, kneeling on hard ground, the muscles of his back tensed and his head bowed over her foot. She could sense hair on his head as they followed his movements. The slight furrowing of his brow and the half smile that he wore were as evident to her as her own body.

She knew him. This simple, bizarre act let her know more of him than even the feeling of him inside her. It was like him reaching out and touching her soul.

All too soon she could that her feet were clean and dreaded him stopping. She savoured the last few caresses of his fingertips before he released her. She heard him look up and did her best not to show how much she was affected. She made her voice sound disinterested but knew he could see right through it. "So Snoozles... My feet are squeaky clean now. What next?"

"This."

He licked her foot.

And she forgot everything.

His tongue gently ran across her foot. His hand massaging it had been amazing, but this? This was mind-blowing. Every nerve and fibre in her whole body sprang into life. Her hands formed tight fists in the blankets of the bed and she could feel her breath growing ragged.

She felt Sokka's eyes slide up to observe her reaction. A teasing grin spread across his face but she could hear his breaths in time with hers.

He kept his mouth on her foot, his tongue tracing delicate patterns as his other hand kneaded those same patterns into her other foot.

Toph whimpered. She could feel him. All of him. Feel his want; his need and his desire to please. She could feel her own desire flowing out of every tensed muscle and electrified nerve. It pooled between her legs and led down to her feet. His smallest movement sent delicious chills up and down her spine.

Sokka's mouth worked over the whole of her foot, torturously slow and teasing. His tongue flicked around her toes one by one as his hand trailed up her leg to rest on her knee. He seemed to decide on her big toe and took it into his mouth.

"Snoozles..." Toph moaned. She felt like she was on fire. Fire that brought burns of pleasure rather than of pain.

He began to suck gently and she could feel her need building. Just as consciously she was aware of his physical need. But she scarcely had time to think of him before he nipped her. A tiny nibble, the slight pain soon washed away by the quick deft strokes of his tongue. His teeth grazed against the sole of her foot

It was enough to push her over the edge. She lay back and let the waves rock her to her core, like a mighty earthquake. This was more intense than ever before, like comparing the first sip of wine, with the heady feeling of intoxication that followed.

She noticed that Sokka had stopped. "Hey, Snoozles!" she panted. "You've still got the other foot to do." She waved the appendage into front of him.

He happily obliged.

Toph found she very much liked having clean feet.


End file.
